Teen Titans Karaoke
by moltenamber85
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Rating changed for language. Chap 5: What is HE doin' here? R
1. Beast Boy's Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I use in my fics except Ocs and plotlines.

_**Teen Titans Karaoke** _

The Titans are at a karaoke bar, hanging out and not caring about what Slade does for once.

"It's time to see who tonight's randomly picked singers will be." The DJ's voice boomed from the speakers as the spotlight moved across the floor. It stopped and illuminated the Titans. The audience clapped and cheered as they stepped onto the stage.

"Did you know they did this here before you convinced the rest of us to come," accused Cyborg.

"No," replied Beast Boy, who couldn't help grinning at his brilliant trick.

"It seems that they've already chosen the song we'll be singing," commented Robin, "and it's not a bad one either."

"Let's just get this over with, I don't like all these people staring at me," said Raven.

_Queen_

_Bohemian Rhapsody_

_Sung by: The Teen Titans_

All: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.  
  
Robin: Mama just killed a man, Put a gun against his head,  
pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.  
  
Beast Boy: Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh,(Robin, Starfire, Raven & Cyborg: Anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.  
I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Cyborg: Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Starfire: Galileo.) Galileo. (Starfire: Galileo.) Galileo

Both: Galileo figaro  
Magnifico.(The others join in one by one)

Raven: I'm just a poor girl and nobody loves me.  
Robin & Starfire: She's just a poor girl from a poor family, Spare her her life from this monstrosity.  
Raven: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Cyborg & Beast Boy: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.  
Robin & Starfire: Let her go!

Cyborg & Beast Boy: Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
Robin & Starfire: Let her go!

Cyborg & Beast Boy: Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
Raven: Let me go.

Cyborg & Beast Boy: Will not let you go.  
Raven: Let me go.

Cyborg & Beast Boy: Will not let you go.

Raven: Let me go. Ah.  
Cyborg & Beast Boy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
Robin: Oh mama mia, mama mia

Raven: Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.  
  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.  
  
Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.  
  
All: Any way the wind blows.

The audience clapped and cheered as they finished. "Well that wasn't so bad, even if it _was _one of Beast Boy's bad pranks." Cyborg glared at the green changeling.

"I did not know you could sing, Raven," Commented Starfire. Raven shrugged and said, "I think I'll stay up here and sing another one."

"But I thought you didn't want everyone staring at you," replied Beast Boy.

"I got over it." With that, the rest of the Titans stepped off stage. They got back to their seats just as Raven started singing.

_AC/DC_

_**Hell's Bells**_

_Sung by: Raven_

I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain  
I'm comin' on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die  
  
I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, i'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, satan get you Hell's bells  
Yeah, hell's bells  
You got me ringing hell's bells  
My temperature's high, hell's bells  
  
I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as i split the night  
'cause if good's on the left, then i'm stickin' to the right  
  
I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, i'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, satan get you  
  
Hell's bells  
Yeah, hell's bells  
You got me ringing hell's bells  
My temperature's high, hell's bells

Yeow  
Hell's bells, satan's comin' to you  
Hell's bells, he's ringing them now  
Hell's bells, the temperature's high  
Hell's bells, across the sky  
Hell's bells, they're takin' you down  
Hell's bells, they're draggin' you around  
Hell's bells, gonna split the night  
Hell's bells, there's no way to fight, yeah  
  
Ow, ow, ow, ow  
  
Hell's bells 

The audience went crazy as Raven finished and stepped off stage.

Well that's all for now. If you have a song request, put the name of the song, who sings it and who you want to perform it in your review.


	2. Cyborg on Stage

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? gun cocks Fine. All I own in this fic is the karaoke bar. 

"Wow, Raven, that was very uhh..." Commented Cyboeg as they passed each other.

"Whatever."

Cyborg stepped onto the stage and began to perform.

_Linkin Park_

**_In The End_**

_Sung by: Cyborg_

Cyborg: (It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

_AC/DC_

**_Who Made Who_**

_Sung by: Cyborg_

Cyborg: The video game says "play me"  
Face it on a level but it takes you every time on a one on one  
Feeling running down your spine  
Nothing gonna save your one last dime cause it owns you  
Through and through  
  
The databank knows my number  
Says I gotta pay cause I made the grade last year  
Feel it when I turn the screw  
Kicks you round the world, there ain't a thing that it can't do  
Do to you Who made who, who made you?  
Who made who, ain't nobody told you?  
Who made who, who made you?  
If you made them and they made you  
Who picked up the bill, and who made who?  
  
Who made who, who turned the screw?  
  
Satellites send me picture  
Get it in the eye,  
Take it to the world  
Spinning like a dynamo  
Feel it going round and round  
Running out of chips, you got no line in an 8-bit town  
So don't look down, no  
  
Who made who, who made you?  
Who made who, ain't nobody told you?  
Who made who, who made you?  
If you made them and they made you  
Who picked up the bill, and who made who?  
Ain't nobody told you, who made who?

Who made you?

Who made who?

Who made who?

Ain't nobody told you?

When he finished his second song, the audience applauded, but it wasn't as good a reaction as Raven received.

OK, same deal as last time peoples. Give me the song title, artist and who you want to perform it in your review/request.


	3. Duets

Disclaimer: I finally own everything I use in my fics! [Stocks for MARVcorp plummet to zero] Eh, no I don't. 

As Cyborg got off the stage, he noticed a familiar blonde girl had walked in.

"Terra! Hey, Terra! Wanna join us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, but can we do one together?"

"What did you have in mind, Terra?" Robin asked.

"You'll see," she said. Terra walked over to the DJ and said something to him. "OK, I'm ready, guys," she said. Then they all got on stage. Terra whispered something to each of them. The boys and the girls went to opposite ends of the stage and the music started.

_John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John with backups_

**_Summer Nights_**

_Sung by: Robin & Starfire_  
_Backups: Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy_  
Robin: Summer lovin' had me a blast

Starfire: Summer lovin', happened so fast  
Robin: I met a girl crazy for me

Starfire: I met a boy, cute as can be  
Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Beast Boy: Did you get very far?  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Terra: Like, does he have a car?  
  
Robin: She swam by me, she got a cramp

Starfire: He went by me, got my suit damp  
Robin: I saved her life, she nearly drowned

Starfire: He showed off, splashing around  
Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Terra: Was it love at first sight?  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Cyborg: Did she put up a fight?  
  
Robin: Took her bowlin' in the Arcade

Starfire: We went strollin', drank lemonade  
Robin: We made out under the dock

Starfire: We stayed out until ten o'clock  
Both: Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Cyborg: But you don't have to brag

Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Raven: 'Cause he sounds like a drag  
  
Starfire: He got friendly, holdin' my hand

Robin: Well she got friendly, down in the sand  
Starfire: He was sweet, just turned eighteen

Robin: Well she was good, you know what I mean  
Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Raven: How much dough did he spend?  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more

Beast Boy: Could she get me a friend?  
  
Starfire: It turned colder, that's where it ends

Robin: So I told her we'd still be friends  
Starfire: Then we made our true love vow

Robin: Wonder what she's doin' now  
Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer nights  
  
Backups: Tell me more, tell me more.

The audience cheered and applauded as they finished. Terra, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy went back to their table as Robin and Starfire started a new performance.

_John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John_  
**_You're The One That I Want_**

_Sung by: Robin & Starfire_  
Robin: I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'  
  
Starfire: You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true  
Robin: Nothing left, nothing left for me to do  
Both: You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
  
Starfire: If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way  
Robin: I better shape up, cause you need a man  
Starfire: I need a man, who can keep me satisfied  
Robin: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
Starfire: You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Robin: Are you sure?

Both: Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
  
Both: You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

There was more applause when they finished. Starfire stepped off stage and had just sat back down when Robin started his next performance.

_AC/DC_

_**You Shook Me All Night Long** _

_Sung by: Robin_

Robin:She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman i had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with Tameranean thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but i was already there  
  
'cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
  
Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now i'm back in the ring to take another swing  
  
'cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me  
  
You reall took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long  
  
Your really took me and you  
Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long

When Robin finally got off stage, there was more clapping. Then Beast Boy and Raven got on stage. Beast Boy began to sing.

_Michael Jackson_

_**Thriller**_

_Sung by: Beast Boy _

_Vincent Price Rap by: Raven_

Beast Boy: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed  
  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time  
  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the[Beast Boy changes into a "Thing with 40 eyes"] thing with forty eyes [He changes back]  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
  
Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time [He becomes a hideous "Alien"](they're open wide) [He changes back]  
This is the end of your life  
  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen,  
I'll make you see  
  
That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,  
Thriller here tonight  
  
Raven: Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

When they finished, the audience was silent at first. Then they gave a standing ovation that could be heard within a four block radius.

This time, I decided to make a longer chapter. Now, I'ma say this _one last time_. All requests **_must_** include: (1) The name of the song (2) Who performs it/(in cases like "Grease") What movie it's from and (3) Who you want to perform it.

Example:

"Can you have Cyborg perform "Greased Lightnin'" from "Grease"?


	4. LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. Unfortunately, the character and song rights are not among them.

  
_**Teen Titans Karaoke **_

As Raven and Beast Boy walked past Terra, Raven became slightly apprehensive, but ignored it. The pair took their seats as the music started once more.

_AC/DC_

_**Shake Your Foundations**_

_Sung by: Terra_

Terra: You gotta see me leanin' on the bar  
I got my head in a whiskey jug  
Feelin' good 'cos the city's alive  
I'm gettin' ready to rock and jive  
I get up and I slide across the floor  
You wanna come and I'll meet you at the door  
No one can stop us 'cos we're feelin' too right  
We're gonna steal our way around tonight  
(Alright, alright)  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it to the floor  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it  
I was takin' no liberties  
She's gettin' hotter off the heat on me  
I was oilin', she was slick  
Lickin' off the sweat, her favorite trick  
She cried help me, help me, please  
Tame this animal, help me to breathe  
I said no, no way  
You gotta come with me all of the way  
(OK, I'll play)  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it to the floor  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it to the floor  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it  
We had the night, we had the time  
She had the sugar and I had the wine  
Took my hand, shook me to the core  
Told her not to touch, but she was coming back for more  
(You know what for)  
Aye, aye, aye, aye  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it to the floor  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it

As the audience was applauding Terra's performance, Beast Boy stood up. "WOOOOO! YEAH! Go Terra!" The entire room went silent and every single person turned to stare at the green changeling, who, with an embarrassed laugh, sat back down. When the audience turned back to the stage, Robin was already standing at the mic.

_Aerosmith_

_**Walk This Way**_

_Sung by: Robin_

Robin: Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
till I talked to your daddy, he say  
he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin  
then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"  
I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
oh, the times I could reminisce  
'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
only started with a little kiss  
like this!  
Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin' up in the air  
singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care  
so I took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
and I knowed love was here to stay  
when she told me to  
walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way  
just gimme a kiss  
like this!  
Schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt's climbin' way up the knee  
there was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
when I noticed they was lookin' at me  
I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' I missed  
then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
so I gave her just a little kiss  
like this!  
Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin' up in the air  
singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care  
so I took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to  
walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way

Walk this way  
just gimme a kiss  
like this!

As Robin was finishing his song, the other Titans met a friend they hadn't expected to see. "It's been a while scince we last saw you, Marc," greeted Cyborg.

"Well, since we're all here, how's about we do one together?" Soon all seven were on stage.

_From: The Rocky Horror Picture Show_

_**The Time Warp**_

_Sung by: Marc & the Teen Titans_

Marc: It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes its toll.  
But listen closely...  
Raven: Not for very much longer.  
Marc: I've got to keep control.  
I remember doing the time warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me  
Marc & Raven: And the void would be calling...  
  
All: Let's do the time warp again.  
Let's do the time warp again.  
Cyborg spoken: It's just a jump to the left.  
All: And then a step to the right.  
Cyborg spoken: With your hands on your hips.  
All: You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time warp again.  
Let's do the time warp again.  
  
Raven: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention,  
Well secluded, I see all.  
Marc: With a bit of a mind flip  
Raven: You're into the time slip.  
Marc: And nothing can ever be the same.  
Raven: You're spaced out on sensation.  
Marc: Like you're under sedation.  
  
All: Let's do the time warp again.  
Let's do the time warp again.  
  
Terra: Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck, and a devil's eye.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again.  
  
All: Let's do the time warp again.  
Let's do the time warp again.  
Cyborg spoken: It's just a JUMP to the left.  
All: And then a step to the right.  
Cyborg spoken: With your hands on your hips.  
All: You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time warp again.  
Let's do the time warp again.

The audience sat back down, having gotten up to dance along with the song, and gave a round of applause. The Titans went back to their table just as the music again started.

_Huey Lewis & The News_

_**The Power Of Love**_

_Sung by: Marc_

Marc: The power of love is a curious thing  
make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
more than a feeling, that's the power of love  
Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
power of love that keeps you home at night  
You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love  
First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
that's the power makes the world go'round  
And it don't take money, don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life  
They say that all in love is fair  
yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
when it gets hold of you  
and with a little help from above

you feel the power of love  
you feel the power of love  
Can you feel it ?  
It don't take money and it don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
you won't feel nothin' till you feel  
you feel the power, just FEEL the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
you feel the power of love  
feel the power of love

More music started before the audience could react to the performance.

_AC/DC_

_**Sink the Pink**_

_Sung by: Marc_

Marc: Put your gear into fire

Lay your bullets on the ground

Turn your head to desire

There's a woman going down

She said she'll rack you up, all the way

Then she gonna spit you out, count your days

She says choice is yours, casually

So why don't you do what comes naturally

Sink the pink, it's all the fashion

Drink the drink, it's old fashioned

Gimme water, gimme wine

Gonna show you, a good time

Sink the pink, sink the pink

Got a fever running high

Give you wings to make you fly

She school you like a fool

She make you break the rules

She wanna give you a shot, hit the spot

And I'm gonna rack em up, get it hot

She said, make it good, satisfy

You know that woman got Dallas eyes

Sink the pink, it's all the fashion

Drink the drink, it's old fashioned

Gimme water, gimme wine

Gonna show you, a good time

Sink the pink, sink the pink

Sink the pink, it's all the fashion

Drink the drink, it's old fashioned

Gimme water, gimme wine

Gonna show you, a good time

Sink the pink, sink the pink, sink the pink

Sink the pink

Sink the pink

As the audience was applauding for both performances, Marc got off stage and Raven took his place.

"Knowing her, you'd think she'd say that karaoke is pointless," said Marc, as he sat down at the Titans' table.

"I know. You think you know a person, right?" Robin replied. Marc only nodded as the music started again.

_Rolling Stones_

_**Paint It Black**_

_Sung by: Raven_

Raven: I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
Hmm, hmm, hmm,...  
I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah!


	5. What is HE doin' here?

Disclaimer: I could not think of a comedic way of saying that I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans cast or the music used in this fic.

**Teen Titans Karaoke**

It took a while for the audience to simmer down after that stellar rendition of the Rolling Stones, but when they did, Cyborg asked Marc what year he was born in.

"Why don't I just take the stage to give you an answer…" He replied. The Titans only stared in confusion as Marc got up on stage.

Bowling for Soup 

_**1985**_

Performed by: Marc 

Woohoo  
Woohoo

Debbie just hit the wall  
she never had it all  
one Prozac a day  
husbands a CPA  
her dreams went out the door  
when she turned twenty four  
only been with one man  
what happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress  
she was gonna be a star  
she was gonna shake her ass  
on the hood of white snake's car  
her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
looks at her average life  
and nothing has been alright

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
but she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985  
Woohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoo

She's seen all the classics  
she knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
even Saint Elmo's Fire  
she rocked out to Wham

Not a big Limp Biscuit fan  
thought she'd get a hand  
on a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy singing in Van Halen?  
when did reality become T.V. ?  
what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows  
on the radio was

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
but she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoo

She hates time make it stop  
when did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop stop  
Stop!  
And bring back

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
but she's still preoccupied  
with 1985

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
but she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

"Dude, you're old," Beast Boy commented.

"I know, I know," Marc replied as Raven joined him on stage and whispered something to him. "You sure ya wanna do that one?" Raven nodded in response as piano music began.

_Evanescence_

_**Bring Me to Life**_

_Performed by: Raven and Marc_

Raven: How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Marc: Wake me up  
Raven: Wake me up inside  
Marc: I can't wake up  
Raven: Wake me up inside  
Marc: Save me  
Raven: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Marc: Wake me up  
Raven: Bid my blood to run  
Marc: I can't wake up  
Raven: Before I come undone  
Marc: Save me  
Raven: Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Marc: Wake me up  
Raven: Wake me up inside  
Marc: I can't wake up  
Raven: Wake me up inside  
Marc: Save me  
Raven: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Marc: Wake me up  
Raven: Bid my blood to run  
Marc: I can't wake up  
Raven: Before I come undone  
Marc: Save me  
Raven: Save me from the nothing I've become

Raven: Bring me to life  
Marc: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Raven: Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Marc: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Raven: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Marc: Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Raven: Don't let me die here  
Marc: There must be something more  
Raven: Bring me to life

Marc: Wake me up  
Raven: Wake me up inside  
Marc: I can't wake up  
Raven: Wake me up inside  
Marc: Save me  
Raven: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Marc: Wake me up  
Raven: Bid my blood to run  
Marc: I can't wake up  
Raven: Before I come undone  
Marc: Save me  
Raven: Save me from the nothing I've become

Raven: Bring me to life  
Marc: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Raven: Bring me to life

After the pair finished, a man cloaked in shadows took the stage.

"What's **he** doing here?" Robin asked no one in particular.

_Hal Blaine_

**_Secret Agent Man_**

_Performed by: The Shadowy Figure_

Shadowy Figure: There's a man who leads a life of danger  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger  
With every move he makes another chance he takes  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Beware of pretty faces that you find  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
Ah, be careful what you say

Or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Swingin' on the Riviera one day  
And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day  
Oh no, you let the wrong word slip  
While kissing persuasive lips  
The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Secret agent man

"Thank you…" The mercenary said when he finished.

"Not so fast, Slade," Robin ordered from the stage that his nemesis had just vacated. "Just tell me one thing…"

_The Who_

**_Who Are You?_**

_Performed by: Robin_

Robin: Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?

I woke up in a Soho doorway  
A policeman knew my name  
He said "You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away"

I staggered back to the underground  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
I remember throwin' punches around  
And preachin' from my chair

Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

I took the tube back out of town  
Back to the Rollin' Pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
With a streak of Rin Tin Tin

I stretched back and I hiccupped  
And looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the Tin Pan  
God, there's got to be another way

Who are you?  
Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ...

Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?

Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Who the fuck are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

I know there's a place you walked  
Where love falls from the trees  
My heart is like a broken cup  
I only feel right on my knees

I spit out like a sewer hole  
Yet still recieve your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone now  
After such a love as this?

Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Who the fuck are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

"Very nice, Robin, but I really--"

"Not so fast, Slade," Terra said from the stage. She and Raven were now where Robin had been.

_The Who_

**_Behind Blue Eyes_**

_Performed by: Terra and Raven_

Terra: No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame **_you_** Terra points at Slade for this line

Raven: No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
Terra: None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

Raven: But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Terra: When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool

Raven: And if I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

Both: No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

"Very nice, but I really must be going." Slade started to leave but stopped again to see Marc blocking his path. "You are aware that I could kill you before you can even react, if I so choose."

"Could you now, Mr. Wilson?" Marc replied with a smirk.

"Robin, surely you can allow me to leave. After all, I did you a favor..."

"Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, Wilson?" Marc asked.

"He's right. Let him leave." Marc looked at Robin like he was on something, but allowed the hired killer to leave.


End file.
